Princesa Ally
by allysonthinkinyou
Summary: Ally es una princesa.Cuando su reino es atacado¿Quien estara ahi para salvarla? El señor Mike Moon,ahora ella debe vivir en Miami,Florida con el y su familia hasta que vuelva aver paz en su reino.Pero Austin la odia por que ella es una princesa .¿Le dara una oportunidad o solo le dara la espalda?.Basada en Programa de Proteccion a Princesas
1. AyUdA!

Ally POV:

Querido Diario / Cancionero

Hoy es el funeral de mi padre. Desde la muerte de mi padre, las cosas no han estado demasiado bien. Mi madre y yo estamos en depresión y el hombre que mató a mi padre, me persigue. Te juro que si le pone un dedo a mí o a mi madre, me las va a pagar. ¿Por qué mato a mi padre? Mi padre era dulce y cariñoso. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?

Golpeé mi libro de golpe. Comencé a abrazar mis rodillas y llore. Mi padre murió hace una semana, y tengo todo el derecho a llorar. Mi madre entró ,supongo que oyó mis llantos. Ella me abrazo, mientras yo hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

"I remember tears streaming down your face", canta en voz Baja. sonrío porque mi papá cantaba esa canción a mí, cuando nuestro país fue a la guerra. Ella continúa, pero su voz comienza lentamente y todos los recuerdos venían a mí .

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."(1).

Cuando termino de cantar empezamos a llorar. Me seco mis lágrimas y quita un mechón de pelo de mi cara

"Lo echo de menos ", dice con una voz tranquila, "pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Desde que se ha ido, tenemos que cuidar de nuestro pueblo. ¿Podrías ser fuerte para mí?

Asiento con la cabeza. "Bueno, ahora, tenemos que cambiarnos para...decir nuestro adiós." Yo sabía por qué ella no quería decir funeral. Ella siempre dice que esa palabra es deprimente .Mi padre siempre se reía cuando decía eso. Voy a extrañar su risa. Tan distraída estaba pensando que me golpee con algo. Miré a mi madre, y ella se reía, la primera vez desde la muerte. Le sonreí.

"Vístete, te veré abajo" Y con eso ella se había ido. Me pongo el vestido. Era un vestido negro sin tirantes, con un cinturón de oro y es arriba de la rodilla. Me puse un par de zapatos de tacón negro y aretes de oro. Me peiné por el pelo. Luego me re-hice mi maquillaje, asegurándose de que llevaba impecable todo. Me dirigí hacia abajo, sólo para ver a mi madre hablando con un hombre que nunca he visto antes.

"Madre" grité. Ella volteo hacia mí.

"Hola cariño, éste es el señor Mike Moon, que está aquí para asegurarse de que todo va según lo previsto." dijo mientras señalaba al señor Moon.

"Hola princesa Allyson Marie Rosalinda Dawson." El Sr. Moon dijo mientras se inclina en reverencia.

" me puede llamar Allyson" Él asintió con la cabeza

"Tengo que ir a ver el resto de los guardias. Y lo siento por su pérdida", giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Mi madre y yo caminamos hacia la limusina. El viaje fue tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Finalmente llegamos al cementerio. Había flores por todas partes. Sólo invitamos a pocas personas , como algunos amigos cercanos y la familia. Nos aseguramos de que ningún medio de comunicación estuviera allí . Era demasiado doloroso pensar en mi padre. Todos regresamos al palacio. Todo el mundo estaba comiendo, tratando de trabajar a través del dolor. Me di cuenta de que mi madre hablando con el . Nunca he visto al señor Moon antes, aparte de esta mañana. Me pregunto cómo es su familia. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un disparo de arma de fuego, seguido de un grito. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien me recogió de la cintura. Intenté gritar, pero le persona puso su mano sobre mi boca. Él me llevó al ala oeste del palacio. Él me puso con cuidado. Me volví para de esa manera pude ver su rostro. Era el señor Moon . Me quedé allí con incredulidad. ¿Está trabajando para ellos?

"Yo no trabajo para ellos, yo fui enviado para protegerle de General Max." , dijo. Woah leyó mi mente. Asentí con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la pared del jardín . Puso su mano en una flor y se abre la pared. ¿Qué ...? Lo sigo por una escalera de caracol. Entonces me di cuenta, que ahí estaba ¿mi madre?. Me acordé de la bala, fue ella a la que le dispararon? El señor Moon me miró, y vio el miedo en la cara. Apartó la mirada yfuimos 2 tramos bajando escaleras. Nos detuvimos y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. y aquí estoy tratando de darme cuenta de lo que pasa. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos, tratando de calmarme. Y, por supuesto, no está funcionando. Entonces veo a mi madre bajar. Me abrace con ella. Ella acarició suavemente mi pelo. Ella se apartó y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunte mientras mis ojos buscan la suya una respuesta. Ella deja escapar un suspiro.

"Nuestro reino está siendo atacado por el general Max y su ejército. Él viene por ti. Sabía que iba a hacer algo así por lo que le he pedido el señor Moon que viniera. Tienes que ir con él, debes hacer lo que te diga. Él te mantendrá a salvo. "

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto. Ella mira hacia abajo, el que me entrega su medallón de oro del corazón con una foto de ella y yo en él.

"Yo estoy contigo" ella contesta.

"Pe-pp-, pero" ella me interrumpe.

"Confía en mí" Asiento con la cabeza. "Tenemos que irnos ahora" dijo elSr. Moon.

"Vamos" mi madre agarra mi mano y tira de mí hacia debajo de las escaleras. Finalmente llegamos a la parte inferior y corrimos al aire libre en el patio. Había un gran helicóptero negro esperándonos. Me empujaron antes de que pudiera decir adiós a mi madre y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Ella me decía adiós con las manos. Yo le hago lo mismo, tengo los ojos ardientes como las nuevas lágrimas que vienen. Luego veo los hombres del general max agarrar a mi madre. Acabo de sentarme allí en completo shock. El palacio lentamente desapareció de mi vista.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara mientras yo agarro el collar de mi madre.

"Allyson", me dirijo al . "Tu madre me dio esto justo antes de irnos." me entrega mi libro de cuero marrón. Yo agradecida lo tome Mis ojos lentamente se cierran


	2. Bienbenida a tu nuevo Hogar!

**En este capitulo es cuando Austin y Ally s conocen**

* * *

(A / N: La siguiente escena es cuando Ally va al programa de protección de princesas y pasa a través de su transformación, es exactamente lo mismo que el programa de protección a princesas, no pude poner esa escena porque A.) No tengo mucho tiempo B.)Le quiero avanzar a la historia un poco)

Ally P.O.V

"Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Ally, Miami Florida.", Dijo Moon. Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a que me digan Ally Dawson en vez de mi nombre completo y tener el pelo corto en lugar de mi pelo largo. Estoy usando una blusa abotonada azul, amarillo, bebé azul, azul marino (1) con un par de pantalones cortos negros y converse.

Miro a la casa. Es muy agradable,. Sin duda, es pequeña, pero mejor que nada. Agarro mi maleta del coche del sr. Moon. El programa me dio ropa para que me dure unos 3 años, que me pareció un lindo gesto. Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Entonces, una dama muy bonita con el pelo rubio igual que el oro me recibe en la puerta.

"Hola Ally.", dice con una voz alegre.

"Hola, usted debe ser la señora Moon." digo

"Oh, cariño, por favor llamame Mimi, ven te voy a enseñar tu habitación.", dice mientras abre la puerta. La sigo en la casa. Tenía vista a el océano.

"Me encanta su casa", le digo mientras miro alrededor.

"Gracias" Mimi dice: "Esta es nuestra sala principal, y esta puerta conduce a la playa.", dice señalando una puerta en el corredor de cristal. Caminamos arriba y ella me lleva a un dormitorio de invitados. Era de un tamaño decente. Las paredes eran azules y la cama era blanca con almohadas azules. Había una puerta que daba al balcón que tenía vista al océano. "Este va a ser tu habitación, Mike me dijo que te gustaba la música, por lo que te puse un piano y una guitarra ,te dejare para que puedas desempacar. Si necesitas algo que me lo dices , ok?" -pregunta.

"Esta bien, y quiero darle muchas gracias." digo.

Ella me da una cálida sonrisa y me abraza. "Nuestra casa es tu casa ahora, y si necesitas algo, sólo dinos." ella dice y se va, dejándome desempacar.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

Estoy tan feliz ¡papá está de vuelta! Ha estado fuera durante dos semanas para rescatar a una princesa. No me malinterpreten, yo pienso que el trabajo de mi papá es impresionante, pero él siempre se va de la casa.

Dez,me dejo en mi casa.

"Aquí tienes viejo.", dice dandome mi maleta

"Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa por una semana, Por extraña razón mi mamá me echo de la casa por una semana. Cuando le pregunté por qué, ella sólo dijo que era una sorpresa."

"Cuando quieras amigo, ¡Que te diviertas con tu sorpresa!" dijo mientras conduce lejos. Caminé hacia la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta y avente mi mochila en el sofá. "¡Mamá, estoy en casa!" grité. Mi madre salió de la cocina.

"Ohh hola cariño." dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

"Así que... ¿cuál es mi sorpresa?" pregunte.

"Bueno, papá regreso del trabajo y trajo..." Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una chica, que parecía ser de mi edad bajaba por las escaleras. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era bonita, de hecho, ella es muy hermosa más guapa que cualquiera de las chicas de mi escuela. Ella me miró y sonrió.

"Hola, soy Ally." dijo mientras sonreía.

"Hola, soy Austin. "Dije. Espera un segundo, mi papa regreso de una misión, una extraña viviendo con nosotros. Gran sorpresa... oh tengo un pendiente con papá.

"¿Me puedes disculpar un segundo." me dijo mientras caminaba fuera

"Si claro puedes retirarte" Aliado respondió, con tono algo elegante.

Salí por la puerta de atrás y fui a la playa. Mi papá siempre viene aquí después de una misión. Y ahí estaba él, descansando en una silla de playa, mirando la puesta de sol.

"¿Por qué hay una princesa viviendo con nosotros? Y ve directo al grano".

"Hola a ti también.", dice.

"Hola papá es bueno verte, pero ¿por qué hay una princesa en la casa? ¿No podría vivir en otro lugar?" digo. Oh olvide. Decirles que las princesa me tienen fuera de control, ustedes saben, porque ellas no tienen que trabajar, ni hacer tarea, ni asistir a la horrible secundaria, porque TIENE quien haga todo por ellas

"El programa no me dio otra opción. Ella vive aquí con nosotros hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta entonces debe actuar como una chica normal, por lo que significa que tiene que ir a la escuela contigo y Mandy, y tienen que cuidarla". , dice. Mandy es mi hermana mayor (digamos que es Ashley Tisdale). Ella es una persona mayor, y su novio es un estúpido imbécil Justin (digamos que es David Henry) que me hace bulín los todos los días.

"¡Pero, papá! "Grite.

"Por favor, hazlo por mí." , dice.

"Ughh, bien, pero que se supone que debo decir si me preguntan quién es ella."

"Um di que ella es una amiga de la familia y ha sido estudiante en casa toda su vida hasta ahora.", dice.

"Sabes, un padre normal iría a una misión secreta en otro país y le llevaría a su hijo un recuerdo no una persona"

"Ok, ok me diste a entender que no soy normal ahora ve a entrar y haz a Ally sentirse como en casa."

"Eso me tomara mucho tiempo". Camino de vuelta a la casa. Huelo algo quemado en el horno. Entro en la cocina. Mi madre saca un pollo muy quemado del horno.

"¿Quieres que pida una pizza?" le pregunto

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, por favor"

Pedí la pizza. La mitad de queso y la otra mitad de pepperoni. Una vez que la pizza llega aquí, Subo las escaleras para buscar a Ally(en contra de mi voluntad). Llamo a la puerta.

"Entre." oigo decir. Abro la puerta y la veo sentada en una de las sillas del balcón.

"Um, vamos a tener pizza para cenar, ¿quieres? "Pregunte.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no me gustaría Gracias." dijo mirándome, con ese tono elegante y estúpido

"Está bien, entonces si necesitas algo, sólo dilo." Yo digo tratando de ser amable.

"Estoy bien, gracias." Con eso me salí de la habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado,espero poder subir lo que sigue muy pronto **


End file.
